Tales of a Noob 4
Characters Main Character: Garrett Combat Level: 37 Weapons & Armour: Full Adamant, Adamant Scimitar and Kiteshield ---- Character 2: Mag3 Combat Level: 44 Weapons & Armour: Rune Full Helm, Rune Platebody, Adamant Legs, Adamant Short Sword, Rune Square Shield ---- Character 3: Aeris Combat Level: 43 Weapons & Armour: Wizard Robes, Fire Staff, Wizard Hat, Amulet of Accuracy ---- Character 4: Arachno Combat Level: 60 Weapons & Armour: Zamorak Robes, Black Scimitar and Square Shield Clans(s): Owner of the Dark Scorpions ---- Character 5: Grant207 Combat Level: 60 Weapons & Armour: Full Rune, Rune Scimitar and Kiteshield Clans(s): Founder of Red Dragons ---- Character 6: Dark Scorpion Ranger Combat Level: 40 Weapons & Armour: Phoenix Crossbow, Studded Leather Body, Leather Chaps Clan(s): Recruit of Dark Scorpions ---- Character 7: Dark Scorpion Mage Combat Level: 40 Weapons & Armour: Fire Staff, Zamorak Robes Clan(s): Corporal of Dark Scorpions Story It's been a while since Garrett last left Faldor and promised to go to the shrine of Guthix. He has now reached the Wilderness where he is welcomed by Giant Rats. No problem for Garrett as he quickly slew all rats that attacked him. Garrett headed north until he saw a cave which lead into a hall. The hall had a scoreboard and a vendor selling some pretty rare armour. Up ahead was a crack in the wall big enough for him to fit through as he walked closer. Garrett was greated by a mysterious creature who explained the rules and how this shrine is actually called the Fist of Guthix. Garrett walked into the crack and suddenly he was in this enormous arena. He was the hunter in the first round and tried to find the hunted which was Mag3. A running figure caught Garrett's eye and he found out that it was actually Mag3 in which Garrett followed in close pursuit. Finally Garrett killed Mag3 with a block attack and the two had to switch roles. The role switching made Garrett feel refreshed again but he knew it was not the time to relax. He was ordered to pick up a heavy stone since he was the hunted and it was supposed to attract charges. The stone put a burden on Garrett but he stayed in a corner until…Mag3 has found him. Garrett started running and Mag3 followed. Garrett activated his teleport orb and teleported to the middle of the arena where there was a pool just swarming with charges. Mag3 seemed to know this as he used his teleport orb too and attacked Garrett. Garrett had already lost a lot of HP so he put on some bandages and kept running. Soon Mag3 gained on him and slew Garrett but in the end, Garrett had more charges so he won. "Excuse me", said Garrett to a cloaked man,"What can I do with these tokens?" "Well you can exchange them with the seller right there", said the man pointing to a vendor. "Ok thank you." Garrett walked up to the seller and asked,"What do you have that I can exchange for 3 Guthix Tokens?" "Well nothing, the cheapest item I have are the bronze gauntlets which costs 15 Guthix Tokens", said the seller with a puzzled expression. "Oh sorry then, good day", said Garrett,"Wait have you ever met someone named…Aeris?" "Well yes with the wizards robe and fire staff?" "Exactly" "He has passed here a lot but I think he's in the Black Knights' Fortress right know", replied the seller,"Always training on those Black Knights." Garrett walked away muttering a thank you. Black Knights echoed through Garrett's mind. He knew Aeris would be okay but he still had the sinking feeling that Aeris might actually be in trouble. Garrett had been saved by Aeris one time so he wanted to check to see if he was okay. A giant ball of fire shot up into the sky and Garrett started to pick up his pace. About 5 minutes later, Garrett is sprinting and he saw Aeris surrounded by a mob of Black Knights. "You need help?", shouted Garrett. "Yeah", said Aeris,"They have had too much Asgarnian Ale." "I got this!" Garrett sprinted and copied Sjblade's signature move which knocked down one knight. The duo fought bravely but still were outnumbered until a monk arrived. "Back away you fiends!", he cried and he showed his holy symbol. The monk activated the Protect from Melee prayer and the duo were protected from the Black Knights' attacks. "Here you go!", said Garrett to Aeris while handing him some left over apple pie. "I got it!", said Aeris casting a Teleport to Faldor spell. Suddenly the vortex became bigger and swallowed all of the Black Knights. "The White Knights will take care of these stooges", said Aeris. "Thank you Broth-", continued Aeris but turned around to see that the priest was gone. "Now where could he have gone too?" "I dunno but it's probably his temple or whatever." "Bye Aeris." "Good luck Garrett." The two left in separate directions not aware of Arachno watching him through his orb. Arachno sat perched on his throne with his clan. "I'm going to cast my revenge on him and my old clan member…Sjblade." When Arachno was locked into a Varrock jail when he died and teleported to Lumbridge. By using a cunning ploy which was a combo of the spell Bind to bind the nearby guard, kill him, and steal the keys. Garrett decided to do the Home Teleport Spell and in seconds, he was back in Lumbridge. "I have breaking news", said Duke Horacio,"Arachno has escaped the Varrock jails." Murmurs grew between the townspeople. "There will be guards patrolling Lumbridge so stay safe", continued the duke. "Excuse me", interrupted Garrett. "Yes?" "Isn't Arachno the founder of the Dark Scorpions or whatever?" "Yes and no." "Huh?" "Years ago, Zamorak first founded the Dark Scorpions but it was later led by Arachno as he was very loyal to Zamorak." More murmurs erupted between the townspeople. "Rest assured the guards will patrol and protect us", repeated the duke. Suddenly a bugle was heard. "Al-Kharid is under attack!", cried a man. The toll guards ran to Al-Kharid to protect it leaving Garrett to pass the gates for free. Garrett felt an uncontrollable urge to try to save Al-Kharid even though it had nothing to do with him. He felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground. It appeared that he was shot by a dart from a crossbow. "Hey you!", said the ranger,"Remember me?" He pulled off his hood and there in front of Garrett, was the same man that held him back at the pub. "Grr…you and your lousy gang ends now!" Garrett slid across the desert ground and sliced the ranger at his legs. "You're going to pay you little noob!" "Noob…I think not." Garrett dodged a dart and swiped off the ranger's coif and smite him across the head. Garrett felt a sign of relief but another blow struck him in the back. Garrett was paralyzed but said only one thing,"What kind of spell is that?" "I am a servant of Zamorak and in return I get the power of Dark Magic!" Garrett was helpless. "Now for the final blow…" The mage charged a spell and released but it was knocked out of the way. "Who did that!?", screamed the mage. "Who else but me." Grant207 was standing on a desert dune and just cast a spell. The mage casted another spell but Grant207 countered with Earth Bolt and sent her reeling. Before she could move, Grant207 casted the Teleport to Faldor spell on her and the mage was sucked into a vortex. "Well I'm glad that's over", said Grant207. "Yes so am I." "You ok?" "Yeah I guess but was she serious when she said that she knew the powers of Dark Magic?" "Hmm…I heard of things like this but don't worry too much about it", replied Grant207,"I must go and you should continue your journey;may we meet again." "Yes goodbye Grant207." "Goodbye Garrett." Grant207 teleports away and leaves Garrett by himself. Tales of a Noob 5 * Thank you if you have read all of the stories in the Tales of a Noob trilogy. If you would like, you can read the last story, Tales of a Noob 5, which Garrett gains the rune armour. Category:Noobs